


Three Times Thor Called Bruce “Banner” And One Time He Didn’t

by PanPower



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 3+1 fic, Anxiety fun times with bruce ban, Background Frostmaster, Bruce and Thor need a hug, Bruce is self concious, Chubby!Bruce bc that is one of the best headcanons, Fluff, I love my disaster gays, I promise I didn't semi-erase hulk on purpose I just don't know what I'm doing, In between ragnarok and infinity war, M/M, Mentions of losing Frigga, No angst here, Pining, Revengers, gosh I love these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanPower/pseuds/PanPower
Summary: In between Ragnarok and Infinity War, these two gays in space attempt to navigate feelings.





	Three Times Thor Called Bruce “Banner” And One Time He Didn’t

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for this ship, so I'm a bit inexperienced. I have no beta either, so this is me word vomiting.

|  
“Banner! Our ship will be leaving this planet tomorrow, and Brunhilde wishes to go out, for ‘the night is young’! Do you care to join us?”  
Bruce hesitated. Did he want to join them as they went partying, bar to bar? Not really. But Thor was smiling at him with eyes filled with warmth, and he was beaming under an alien sun, and Bruce couldn’t find in it him to say no. Of course, Thor could be pitying him; what about him wasn’t something for someone to pity or be disgusted by? Did he want to leave the safety of the other Asgardians for exploring yet another alien planet?  
“Banner?” Thor shouted again, snapping Bruce to reality.  
He shook the thoughts from his head and walked over to the other Revengers. Well almost, Loki had disappeared, probably to video chat with the Grandmaster. Yet another reason to not hang around the ship. Brunhilde grabbed him by the arm, already with a bottle in hand.  
“Wha- do you even know what’s in that?”  
“Heh. No, but it burns going down.” She then went on to empty that bottle before pulling out another. Bruce could only stare as she downed this one as well, still dragging him along as they followed Thor.  
“Brunhilde, don’t get drunk yet! The night still has much life in it!”  
She rolled her eyes as they walked into the very loud bar, immediately dropping Bruce’s arm when the bar was in sight, where she promptly stuck a knife into the counter, demanding what he could only assume was more alcohol in an unknown tongue to the startled bartender.  
Music, lights and people were everywhere. People especially, pressing against him as he made his way to the back in a blind panic, not noticing until he was pressed against a wall that a certain muscular god had followed him.  
“Friend Banner! Shall we instead enjoy this party from the back?”  
“I, uh, yeah?”  
“That sounds like an excellent way for us to spend a party!”  
Bruce gave him a small smile at Thor’s apparent lack of annoyance at being a wallflower. Maybe this wasn’t so bad.

||  
“Banner, do you need something? Is Loki up to something again?”  
“No, he’s mostly pining and annoying Brunhilde. Actually, that will probably end badly… for now though, all is well. I’m just here to uh, talk? You seem to be alone often and I was wondering if you wanted someone to hang out with?”  
“Your company would be greatly appreciated! I was looking at the stars. There’s constellations in this sky that I learned of as a kid from my mother. These stars are a reminder of her.”  
He looked out the window again, with a contemplative expression as his eyes flicked from star to star. A heavy look got into his eyes, one that sometimes was in Bruce’s eyes at the thought of his mother. He turned to go, unsure if Thor needed to be alone in his mourning, but barely turned before Thor said, still facing the window, “Would you like to look at the constellations with me? That one is the Great Warrior.”  
Bruce sat next to Thor with enough space between them that they weren’t touching, although he could feel the god’s heat radiating from his bare arms. As Thor pointed out stars, showing off his impressive knowledge of them Bruce couldn’t help being distracted. For all the shining the stars did, Thor’s eyes outshone even the brightest. He looked at the god’s arms. With biceps the size of his head he couldn’t help but look at his arms, frowning at the stretch marks that resulted from changing into the Hulk too much.  
Thor looked down, as though he could hear Bruce’s thoughts.  
“Do Midguardians see pictures in the stars as well Banner?”  
“Huh? Oh, yeah. We have a lot, like Cassiopeia. You can’t see her in this sky, but she’s just a ‘w’ of stars.”

|||  
“Banner! Would you care to join us? We’re going swimming!”  
“Yeah Bruce come on! There’s drinks!”  
“Um sorry guys. I,” He pulled on the long sleeves of his shirt, “I can’t. I have to help. In the Med Bay.”  
“This will be our last stop before we spend two weeks on course to Earth! Come join!” Thor replied, a pleading look in his eyes, “The med bay is empty! The healers are restocking now, there are no patients to treat.”  
“I’ll join you at the beach. Let me just grab a book.”  
“A book? Your books can’t go in the ocean!”  
Bruce couldn’t help smiling, looking down at his scuffed shoes. He was so intent on hiding the blush that was threatening to overtake his normally tan face that he didn’t notice the presence of another until flip flops joined his feet.  
Thor from a distance was a sight. Thor this close… well, Bruce couldn’t help but lean in a little more, closing the already non existent distance between them. The asgardian smiled down at Bruce.  
“Banner, you can’t join us for a swim if you don’t have a suit.”  
“I can’t Thor. I just, just can’t.”  
Thor’s face fell at his words and Bruce wished them not to be true, but at the end of the day his stomach lacked a six pack, and marks like claws were still all around his body. He couldn’t let a god see this.  
“Okay. I’ll bring the suit. And a book. If I want to change there I will.”  
His face lifted almost immediately and Bruce found himself ready to do just about anything to keep that smile there.  
“That’s the spirit Banner! We shall wait out here for you!”  
When Bruce had emerged from the ship, book and swim trunks in hand, Thor had walked over and quietly asked him why he did not wish to swim.  
“I shall fend off anything that ares attempt to hurt you! In the ocean you shall be safe.”  
Bruce smiled at the endearingly determined look on Thor’s face. “Thank you for the the thought, but that’s not it.”  
“What is troubling you then?”  
“Well I’m just notabigfanoftakingoffmyshirt.” Bruce looked away, pretending a lone cloud to be interesting. Of course, no amount of mumbling could escape a god’s ears.  
“Why not? You have a rather nice body, it doesn’t seem worth missing a beach trip to cover it?”  
Bruce couldn’t help it; he was blushing again. How did the god always know what to say?  
“Thanks Thor.”

+|  
“Bruce, I wish to…” He paused, averting his eyes, an unusual feeling of doubt creeping in.  
“Thor, what’s wrong?”  
“Can I, erm,” he cleared his throat, squared his shoulders, and looked up to a beautifully concerned Bruce, “Can I kiss you now?”  
Bruce always seemed to find himself blushing around Thor, and today seemed to be no exception, for his face was quickly becoming crimson.  
“Gosh Thor I didn’t think you- well um. I mean yeah. Yes. Please.”  
He beamed and leaned down, gently taking Bruce’s face in his hands. Bruce had waited for weeks, uselessly fighting away thoughts of this moment, and he certainly wasn’t going to wait the extra second it took Thor to reach him. Shyness momentarily overcome, he rose to his toes and touched his lips to Thor’s, finally. His eyes widened before leaning down to Bruce’s level to deepen the kiss.  
“I have been waiting so long for this.” Thor sighed when they pulled away.  
Bruce only smiled in response as he pulled Thor until they were leaning against a wall. This moment was too perfect to waste, with Thor so close with his fingers in Bruce’s hair.


End file.
